


To The Moon and Back

by G_is_a_Dinneroll



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basically Oiks is an idiot and Iwa is confused, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making this for someone who made my goddamn day, Time Travel, for i am tired, getting married, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_is_a_Dinneroll/pseuds/G_is_a_Dinneroll
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa just lost to Karasuno. Its an awful day, they go home, a week goes by, and then they dont wake up in their beds.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 16
Kudos: 20





	To The Moon and Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Typhemoonrise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typhemoonrise/gifts).



> HOLY CRAP, i made this a lil gift for someone, i hope you like it. IwaOi is getting married. Have a wonderful day because you made mine! <3 :D

That match was so disappointing, they were so close. It’s been a week and Oikawa can’t get it off his mind, if he had been better, setted better, worked harder, maybe- It was no use, they had lost. That was that. Come to think of it, Oikawa never handled stress well, he wonders how his future self will handle it. He picks up his phone, he doesn’t know why, but he knows who. 

~ _Ring~ ~Ring~_  
  


Iwaizumi knew who was calling, he had to pick up, it was Tooru, he **had** to.

”Hello?”

”H-hey Iwa-chan?”

”What do you need shittykawa?”

”Can you come over? We could watch Godzilla or-“

”Give me 5 minutes.”

The walk wasn’t long, they lived two houses way from each other. Iwaizumi didn’t knock, he stopped knocking a long time ago. 

It was a simple night, a movie, some talking, and then Iwaizumi slept over..simple enough. And then it wasn’t.

He woke up, looked around, 

This- This is not his bedroom. Nor is it Oikawa’s. Where the hell is he? All of the speculation is brought to an end with...

”Who the fuck are you two? Wait a minute- UH TOORU, COME HERE. NOW.”

————————-

“So you’re telling me, that i am in the future?”

”Yes.”

”And that you are my future self?”

”Exactly.”

”Also you’re busy today, why are you busy?”

”Uh, about that...”

——————————-

“YOU’RE WHAT?!”

Iwaizumi’s voice ran through the apartment, waking a very annoyed Tooru. But then- wait, apartment? 

“SHITTIKAWA!”

”WHAT?!”

”WE’RE GOING TO A WEDDING?”

”Uh, who’s?”

”Ours.”

Oikawa was informed of the whole thing, they were disguised and watched a little bit of the ceremony. It made them kind of uncomfortable so they didn’t pay attention to moat of it. But that night, they layed in their future selves apartment and Tooru said one thing that made the universe light up all at once and made everything seem real.

”Ya’know Hajime. I really love you, i love you, to the moon and back.”


End file.
